


The Holy Grail

by ScorchedAlpine



Series: Whumptober 2019 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), batfam - Fandom
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Delirium, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Monty Python, Scarecrow's Fear Toxin (DCU), Whump, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedAlpine/pseuds/ScorchedAlpine
Summary: (Whumptober Prompt #3, Delirium)It's apparently unacceptable for them to leave Dick's line of sight. So they don't.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Series: Whumptober 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638682
Comments: 1
Kudos: 141





	The Holy Grail

It’s apparently unacceptable for Jason and Roy to leave his line of sight.

They figure it out pretty fast when Dick jumps up, hurtles over the couch, and tackles Jason as he goes to climb out the window for a smoke on the fire escape.

Jay just groans in frustration and lets Grayson drag him back over to the couch, shoving the pack back into his pocket and accepting his fate.

Nightwing had been dosed by fear toxin on a solo patrol, and guess who had been the closest? You’d be right if you guessed Roy and Jason. Thankfully it had been the normal strain as opposed to some new shit, but Jay had made the mistake of taking off his helmet to try and calm him down and was now nursing a pretty wicked black eye for it. Dick had nearly given Roy one to match as they grabbed him to administer the antidote in a fit of thrashing, screaming, and crying.

It had taken a good twenty minutes for him to calm down enough for them to get him to a safehouse, into civvies, and then back to Jason’s apartment even with the antidote in his system. He’s immensely glad that Scarecrow stuck to Gotham and stayed the hell out of Star City.

Roy moved slowly as he got an ice pack from the freezer, ignoring the way frightened blue eyes flick from him, to Jason, and back to Monty Python. He considers tossing it to him but settles for walking over and handing it to him. Jason gently puts it over the patch of bruising skin with a wince, settling into the couch.

Dick’s still unsteady, flinching at shadows and shivering. He’ll be fine in a few hours, but it doesn’t make it any better to go through now. Jay leans over and drags a blanket out of the hoard on the chair, draping it over Dick until only his head was peeking out.

They stay away from the windows. There was a twisted irony to Dick’s love of heights and his fear of people falling to their deaths. It was an experience based fear, nobody in their right mind would fault him for it.

Dick ignores the offer of a fidget toy in favor of biting his nails. There’s a silent agreement that if his fingers start bleeding from the abuse, Roy and Jason will step in, but they leave it alone for now.

Now, they just wait and watch Monty Python.

**Author's Note:**

> Reuploaded with new account, I'm the original author though! A few longfics coming soon!


End file.
